She Remembered
by Rethira
Summary: It didn't matter that she hadn't seen him for almost a year. Because she remembered. ONESHOT


And finally, I reveal the first bit of het stuff you will see from me. 'Immortal Rain' is one of the series that is near and dear to my heart and I will forvever support the canon pairing of Rain and Machika. So I wrote this, as a challenge to myself, to see if I could write het. I hope you enjoy it.

Warning: SPOILERS. This is set during the year long gap between volumes 4 and 5. It contains lots of SPOILERS.

Disclaimer: I do not own Immortal Rain or any characters therein. I also make no money from any of my work.

* * *

**She Remembered**

It was hard, but she'd never expected it to be anything but. All she had to go on was one name and nothing else. She didn't even know if he was alive. But she would search for him. She would search for Rain, because whenever she remembered him she remembered the look on his face when he'd told her she was the first person to call him by name in 600 years.

And she remembered how he'd looked when he said he would wish to be human again. How so soon after that he'd looked at her with a bloodstained face and said '_Let me protect you. Please._' How he'd smiled when she said he'd die saving a dog's life. How infinitely sad he'd looked after killing the first Angel. He may have been smiling, but his eyes had told a different story.

She remembered how she had found him on the train, and seen his expression, how it had made her heart ache. She remembered how sad his voice had been when he mentioned Freya for the first time, even though she hadn't known that it was Freya at the time. She remembered how furious he'd been after she got his violin back, how angry he'd been that she had placed herself in danger for it and she remembered how she hadn't understood that anger. She remembered his concern when the bridge collapsed and how she'd run from him. She remembered how he'd looked when he found her and how warm it had been to just be held in his arms, safe and secure and wanted.

She even remembered how protective he'd been on the prison ship and how happy they'd been even if just for a little while. She remembered the look in his eyes when he'd told her the name Yuca Collabell, how he'd masked his pain. She remembered how shocked he'd been when she'd told him that he was all she had to live for. She remembered the desperate look in his eyes when she'd been shot and was falling, how his eyes had screamed 'no!' and his voice and torn the air calling for her.

She remembered the pain in his eyes when she'd first seen Freya. She remembered the hurt in his voice when he'd apologised for letting her be injured. She remembered the expression on his face when she'd begged him to stay with her. She remembered how her heart had all but sobbed when he told her that being with her hurt and how they'd both cried. She remembered how the story of how he'd become immortal had torn at her and how she'd held him as he recounted it, and how she'd cried before Freya's now lifeless body.

She remembered his tears after she'd told him he didn't have to laugh. She remembered his expression after Eury had said that she loved Rain and how she hadn't been able to deny it. She remembered his voice when he said that the decades flashed by for him. She remembered his face when she'd said it, when she'd said she loved him. She remembered how he'd kissed her, desperate and needy, as if he knew they didn't have much time left. And she remembered their shared tears as she'd said '_I'm your Grim Reaper._'

She remembered the way he'd yelled at her to stay away, but she hadn't – she couldn't. She remembered his smile as he'd said he loved her too. And she remembered his tears on his bloodstained face before the angel crushed his heart, the way he reached for her, said her name and told her to live.

And if she woke up sobbing from nightmares of his death, then who was there to care? It was just her and Kiki, no-one else. She wouldn't get other people involved, not if she could do this by herself. Just as long as she got to see him again. Just as long as she got to hold him again. Just as long as she could tell him how much she loved him. Nothing else mattered – just Rain, her immortal Rain, who made the sky cry when he was sad.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Yes, it is Machika. Machika is the 'she' referred to all the way through.

_Rethira_


End file.
